Back in the game
by KissMeI'mIrish07
Summary: Dixon's started dating again and the kids aren't happy about it and Sydneys sure her fathers hiding somthing from her, but is it what shes expecting?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer-** No, I don't own alias

**A/N-** Hey, here's a story just kind of out of the blue lol, so read it over and PLEASE review.

* * *

Series of flashbacks 

* * *

Sydney stood outside her dad's apartment after ringing the doorbell. She could see his shadow stand up and walk toward the entry hallway through the living room curtains. Seconds later Jack opened he door. 

"Sydney, hello" Jack glanced back toward the living room.

"Hey dad, you missed a briefing tonight, I called but you didn't pick so I figured I'd stop by and check you were ok."

"I'm fine Sydney, I just got a bit distracted" Sydney nodded showing she didn't accept that vague of an answer.

"Good night Sydney" Jack closed the door before she saw his figure walk back into the living room and sit down on the couch.

* * *

Sydney sat alone at the restaurant she was supose to meet her father at, she checked her watch, 45 minuteslate. She pulled out her cell phone anddialed his number. 

"Hey dad, I thought we were having lunch"

"I'm sorry Sydney, I forgot" Sydney could hear someone else talking in the background.

"Well, what are you doing now, maybe we can meet up for dinner?"

"I don't think so, I have to go"

"Ok bye…" just as Sydney finished saying bye her father hung up.

* * *

Sydney walked over to her dad at work and he quickly closed the e-mail. 

"What are you doing dad?"

"Nothing Syd"

* * *

End flash backs

* * *

"My dads up to something Vaughn I know it" 

"Syd, don't jump to conclusions" Vaughn sat down next to Sydney on her couch before taking a sip of the coffee he held in his hand.

"No Vaughn, my dad has secrets I know this, but I don't know, there's something about the way he's acting lately…"

"Ask him about it, your dad rarely likes to lie to your face, he normally picks the route of not bringing things up."

"Maybe…"

Sydney moved her legs onto the couch and rested her head on Vaughn's shoulder.

"We should leave soon if we want to meet Dixon for dinner."

Sydney nodded but didn't move her head.

"Soon means now Syd"

Sydney sat up.

"Don't worry about it Sydney, you don't need to be stressed out over something else."

Sydney stood up and walked into her room leaving the door open so she could talk to Vaughn while she changed.

"There was this other time-"

Vaughn cut her off "Syd, just change"

Sydney walked out brushing her hair. "Fine lets go, and I won't air my suspicions to Dixon, I thought I'd make that clear before you remind me fifteen times in the car"

Vaughn stood up and they walked out to the car to go to dinner.

Sydney sat down across from Dixon and Vaughn sat down filling out the little triangle around the small circle table of the restaurant.

"Why is there an extra seat?" Sydney asked looking at the empty chair next to her.

"Well… we're meeting someone here"

"Don't tell me its work" Vaughn said shaking his head, he seriously needed a break and right now he was just hoping for a simple dinner.

"No, it's not work…"

"Dixon what is it?" Sydney looked over at Dixon

"I've been dating again…"

"Really… how long?"

"Over five months."

Sydney paused. "What's her name?" Sydney prompted.

"Karen…"

"Dixon what's wrong?" Sydney asked knowing that Dixon was upset about something.

"The kids don't know… I didn't tell them in the beginning since I didn't think it would last… and now its too late to tell them with out them getting upset…"

"Well Dixon, you can't not tell them, they'll be upset, especially since you didn't tell them right away, but the longer you go the more upset they'll be"

Sydney was interrupted but a woman around 42 with light skin and blond hair. "Sorry I'm late Marcus, I was held up by a meeting" Dixon rose to meet her and kissed her on the cheek, Sydney couldn't help but smile, she had often thought she would never see Dixon date.

"That's fine Karen" He turned to Sydney and Vaughn. "This is Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn, I work with them, actually I've worked with Sydney a long time"

Karen turned and smiled to Vaughn and Sydney "It's very nice to meet you"

Dixon and Karen sat down simultaneously.

After dinner Karen had left since she had a six year old daughter and had to get back to take the babysitter home and Vaughn had to go in to work to meet with someone. Sydney stopped Dixon outside the restaurant.

"You have to tell them Dixon, I mean you've met her daughter and I'm sure she's going to want you to meet your kids soon, Dixon you have to tell them tonight."

"Sydney… in a lot of ways you've been like a second mother to them… I don't know I just felt I had to thank you for that, I'll tell them tonight"

Sydney smiled, her and Dixon had been friends for a long time so she had always know the kids, and after Diane died she found herself at a lot of baseball and soccer games and a lot of family dinners, Dixon even said after Sydney "died" the kids had been devastated.

"Dixon, I haven't done that much, you have amazing kids, they'll be fine"

"But Sydney you have done a lot, especially with Robin, I don't know how to thank you"

"Just call me if you need anything ok? I'll be home all night tonight so don't be afraid to call"

Sydney smiled to Dixon before walking out into the parking lot to find her car.

Later that night Sydney sat on the couch reading listening to the rain on the window. She put a bookmark and put the book down as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Sydney?" Dixon asked a worried tone to his voice.

"Dixon yeah, is something wrong?"

"Robin isn't here" Sydney knew after what happened with Robin and Steven about a year ago this was Dixon's biggest nightmare.

"What about Steven?"

"He's in his room, he's upset about me dating, and he showed it, but Robin just went back to her room and when I went to check on her she was gone…"

"Did you call her friends?" Sydney stood up as she heard the doorbell ring and looked out the living room window.

"Dixon, don't worry, she just got here, I'll bring her home when she's ready"

"No Sydney I'll come get her now"

"No Dixon" Sydney repeated herself "I'll bring her home when she's ready"

Sydney hung up and walked over to the front door and opened it to reveal Robin soaking wet, Sydney stepped back letting Robin walk in "Did you walk here?"

"I took the bus, I didn't walk very much"

Sydney looked at the backpack Robin had looped around her shoulder "Some of your cloths in there are probley dry, go get changed then come on out"

Robin walked toward the bathroom but stopped "Your going to call my dad aren't you? I knew I shouldn't have come here"

"I already talked to your dad, he's not coming though, I told him you'll stay here as long as you need to"

"Isn't my dad you boss? And you told him what he was going to do"

"Yes, I did, now go get changed"

Robin nodded and walked into the bathroom to change and walked out after a few minutes holding some wet clothes.

"What do I do with these?"

"Just pop them in the dryer" Robin walked down the hallway and threw her cloths into the dryer and Sydney turned it on quickly.

Sydney and Robin sat down on the couch

"Who is she? My dad said you met her"

"Yeah, I met her tonight, her names Karen, and actually she seems really sweet"

"Yeah…" Robin pulled her legs up against her.

"So…" Sydney "you want to watch a movie?"

Robin smiled at Sydneys fairly sad attempt to change the subject, but decided to go along with it.

"Sure, what one?"

"How about Young Frankenstein?"

"Oh great some old horror movie from my dads time" Robin rolled her eyes letting out a laugh.

"Nooo" Sydney laughed and walked over grabbing the DVD from her rack. "It's a comedy, and it's pretty good, Vaughn got it for me"

Sydney put the DVD in and walked back to the couch, they went though most of the movie without anything more than a random "Rolling in de hay!" chant ((a funny line from the movie)) until Robin broke the silence and turned to Sydney.

"Sydney I should go, I don't want to bother you" Robin started to stand up but Sydney pulled her back down "Robin I promise, I've lived alone here a while, I really don't mind having someone around for once" Sydney smiled and stood up as the buzzer on the dryer rang, she got Robins clothes out and brought them into the guest room before returning to the movie.

Jack Bristow walked into the kitchen holding two now empty wine glasses and placed them in the sink, he then walked into the dining room and got the two plates, then the silverware, and continued this until the table was cleaned. He quickly washed everything and put it away before letting out a sigh as he looked to a picture of Sydney on his kitchen shelf, he didn't know how much longer he could lie to her, he knew she was onto him, and it is better he tell her than she find out for herself.

* * *

A/N- Thanks for reading and I'm begging you to review, I'll give you a cookie! LOL. 


	2. Back in the Game part Deux

**A/N-** I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, truth was I wasn't going to continue this story for a while but people kept reviewing so I said what the heck. I hope everyone likes the new chapter and I'm sorry it took so long for me to write.

**vaughn is hot****-** Thanks so much for reviewing. I hope you like the update!

**SuperDuck123-** You did owe me a cookie but I'll give you one anyway.

**Shelby1989-** I made chocolate chip cookies last night -D

**Ren201-** deal! So now you have to review!

**eclectic-**:) thanks for reviewing!

**s –** thanks :) keep reviewing!

**mrs. irina bristow** – I'm not going to give it away, but I promise in one of my upcoming stories Jack will be dating Irena.

**brenda-wood**- thanks for reviewing! Keep reading please!

* * *

Sydney sat in Barnett's office and watched as Dr. Barnett closed the door, walked across the room and sat across from her.

"There's no reason for this meeting am I correct?"

"Yes Sydney, I like to schedule these meetings just to keep up, it makes things easier to handle things when they do happen."

Sydney was unsure if Dixon had really scheduled this, since Robin had been staying with Sydney the last two days, but its not like Dr. Barnett didn't have these meetings before.

"So how has everything been Sydney?"

"Fine"

"And agent Vaughn?"

"It's funny how often the conversation turns to him when I'm in here."

"I'm sorry if you feel like im prying ms. Bristow, he just always seems important in what's going on."

Sydney nodded "We're sort of dating I guess, we're trying to take it slow."

"Because of all that happened over the last year?"

"Dr. we've already discussed all of this, and I've been hoping to move on from that."

"Of course." Dr. Barnett paused for a moment "Director Dixon tells me his daughter is staying with you."

"Yes, she is."

"May I ask why?"

"If he doesn't mind me saying."

Barnett nodded showing she already knew.

"He's dating again, he hid it from the kids and its upset both of them, Robin showed up at my house upset, I wasn't about to send her back home, of what I knew she would just run away somewhere we wouldn't be able to find her."

Barnett nodded and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

Jack opened the door a crack and Sydney gave him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I'd like to talk to you once your done with Sydney."

Dr. Barnett smiled "Of course Jack."

Sydney turned back to Barnett as her father closed the door. He rarely talked to Barnett, unless something was really wrong.

"Are you okay Sydney?" Barnett asked seeing Sydney looked slightly worried.

"No… I mean… I don't know."

"What is it?"

"My dad." Sydney said quietly.

"What about him?"

"I don't know. Either he's hiding something from me… I mean I'm sure he's hiding plenty of things, but he's been off lately, like he's hiding something important."

Barnett sighed nodding signaling Sydney to go on.

"And now he comes to your office, and he rarely comes to see you if something isn't really bothering him."

"Your father's never been one to share."

"Exactly."

"You should ask him. If it's really bothering you, then you can't just leave it."

"I know."

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"No, not really, I should get going."

"Good bye Sydney." Dr. Barnett rose as Sydney did and walked her out into the hallway. "Remember come back anytime you need to."

"Good bye."

Sydney passed her dad in the hall and she stopped him. "Dad I need to talk to you."

"I can't now Sydney, I have to go see Barnett."

"Tonight for dinner then."

"I have plans, I'm sorry."

Sydney nodded "any time soon?"

"I'll try." Jack responded before walking down the hall to Barnett's office.

Sydney arrived home to find Robin on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Hey" She said placing her bag down.

"Hi Sydney."

Robin moved over so Sydney could sit next to her on the couch.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really, your home from work early."

"I had a meeting, I got out after it."

"Cool" Robin said settling on VH1's I love the 90's part deux.

"So any plans for the weekend?" Sydney asked remembering it was Friday.

"Not really… Is my dad mad at you?" Robin asked seemingly out of the blue.

"No, he understands you need time."

"He's not bugging you at all."

"I didn't say that."

Robin bit her lip.

"What is it?" Sydney asked.

"There's a message on the answering machine." Was all Robin said.

Sydney reached over and pressed the play button.

"Robin? Are you there? Sydney, It's Dixon. Well Steven has agreed to meet Karen and I was really hoping Robin would join us tonight, Of course Sydney your invited as well. I really hope you two will come"

Sydney looked over to Robin as the message went on with the specifics of where and what time dinner was.

"You want to go?" Sydney asked.

"Not really…"

"You sure? She's really nice."

"Yeah, you've said that." Robin said her eyes wandering back to the T.V where they were discussing "where's Waldo".

"How about I go with you, if you don't like her, or feel uncomfortable we can leave, you just say so and we can go."

"I do like Vazzys a lot." Robin admitted, and Sydney guessed that's why Dixon picked that restaurant.

At 6:15 that night Sydney and Robin arrived in the restaurant. They immediately saw Dixon, Karen and Steven. Steven and his father were both laughing at something Karen had said. Dixon smiled seeing his daughter and waved Robin and Sydney over.

Karen stood up and smiled "Robin, it's nice to finally meet you." Karen smiled and Robin shot a look at Sydney who was sitting down.

"You too." Robin responded as she sat down across from Karen. Though the dinner started out awkward and uncomfortable throughout the night it got better. When Sydney returned form the bathroom at one point Karen and Robin were both laughing having a good time. Sydney smiled at Robin then picked up her jacket off the back of the chair. "I have to get going." Sydney looked at Robin once more to make sure she would be okay and received a smile showing Robin would be fine.

Sydney didn't really think about what she did next, she found her self driving to her father's house and walked slowly up to the door. Taking a deep breath she rung the door bell and her father opened the door.

"Sydney"

"Dad, I thought you had plans tonight." Sydney could hear someone inside but didn't move her eyes from her father.

"Now's not a good time Sydney."

"Its never a good time dad, so I settled on a bad time."

"Sydney." Jack said in a slightly angry, but more worried tone.

"We have to talk."

"I know." Jack said quietly looking quietly into the living room then back to Sydney. "Please not now, tomorrow, I promise."

"Okay."

Early the next day Jack was sent out on a mission that he would be on for the rest of the week. Sydney wasn't about to wait four more days to hear one of her dad's excuses (which he was sure to make up over his time away). Sydney found herself outside her father's house a key in her hand. She knew her father would be furious about this, but if he really had nothing to hide he had no reason to be right? Sydney put the key in the lock only to find her father must have changed it when the key didn't turn. _Now he'll defiantly be mad about this_ Sydney thought as she took out her lock pick and started on the door. As she heard the click Sydney quickly turned off the alarm and walked into the living room. It was no different than the last time she had seen it. Sydney continued into the kitchen where she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Sydney sat down at the kitchen table with a sigh, she didn't know what she expected, her father covered most things up very well, its not like there was going to be some big sign when she got inside telling her everything. Sydney looked along the table and her eyes fell on a pictures envelope. Sydney picked it up and carefully took the pictures out. Her mouth almost dropped at what she saw.

**

* * *

A/N- Okay I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter may be the last one, I'm not sure, PLEASE review so I know if you even want the next chapter to be posted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-** I got few reviews for this chapter so I'm not sure if people have stopped reading, if a majority of the few that were reading this story have stopped then this is probably the last chapter.

**Anna Banana Boat****-** your reviews very nice, thanks.

**s-** sorry it took me a while again, I was away

**SuperDuck123**- ;)

**Cassie- **thanks

* * *

Dr. Barnett? Why would her father have pictures of Dr. Barnett? What was he up to? Was he investigating her? Did he suspect her of treason? But then it hit Sydney, it was so obvious, the secrecy, being too busy for dinner, calling in sick to work, and going to see Dr. Barnett in her office. Her father was dating Dr. Barnett! Sydney flipped through the photos, some were of scenery but most were of her father and Dr. Barnett, they were smiling, he was smiling, that something Sydney rarely saw. She found herself fighting tears of anger, she bit her lip slightly, why didn't he tell her? Why does he have to hide so much? Sydney wouldn't have been mad if her father had told her straight out, but that he hid it, made her worry. He had no good reason not to tell her about this, she would have trouble forgiving this. Just then Sydney's cell phone began to ring cutting off her thoughts.

"Hello?" she said putting the pictures back into the envelope after stealing one and putting it in her purse.

"Hey Syd" Vaughn's familiar voice said. "Where are you? I stopped by to pick you up."

"We didn't plan that did we? I'm so sorry I don't remember it."

"I was just going to surprise you. So what are you doing?"

"Breaking and entering" Sydney said simply as she walked into her fathers living room and started scanning everything in the room.

Vaughn laughed obviously taking it as a joke. "Okay Syd, don't tell me. So I'll see you at work? Maybe we'll have lunch?"

"Sure, bye" Sydney hung the cell phone up then started to lift cushions on the couch smiling as she found what she wanted. Sydney lifted a board under one of the cushions revealing a panel. Sydney knew her father had hidden cameras in his house so she had to replace the tape. Sydney quickly rewound the tape so it would cover the time she was there, put a tape on a delay so she had time to get out of the house before the cameras started again and quickly made her way back out to her car.

Sydney drove right to work and ironically the first person Sydney saw walking into the office was Dr. Barnett who held the elevator for Sydney.

"Good morning Sydney" She said smiling.

"Morning" Sydney said coldly leaning against the wall.

"Is something wrong Sydney?"

_Great, leave it to a shrink to analyze me._ "No I'm fine"

"Are you sure? My schedules pretty open today"

"I'm fine" Sydney walked forward standing in front of the doors and once they opened walked out and swiftly made her way over to Vaughn.

"Hey" He said smiling and kissing her quickly before sitting down at his desk.

"Hey"

"Have fun breaking and entering?"

"Wonderful time" Sydney said sarcastically.

"You okay?"

"Why do people keep asking me that? I'm fine" She insisted.

"You're not fine, you're pissed."

"I'm fine."

"This about your dad?" Vaughn asked quietly.

Sydney looked down giving him his answer.

"What is it?" He asked taking her hand.

"I'll tell you later." Sydney said looking over to where Dr. Barnett was talking on the phone.

The next three days went by slowly, yet when watched her fathers plane land she still had no idea what she planned to do. She watched as her father descended the stairs then walked over to her.

"Sydney is something wrong?" he asked stopping in front of her. It was then she realized it wasn't him she was mad at, sure he hid this from her, but this wasn't her business, it's not like when she started dating Vaughn she told her father. She was jealous of Dr. Barnett, she was jealous Dr. Barnett is closer to her father than she is, that Dr. Barnett possibly knows more about her father, has a relationship with her father. Jack looked at Sydney slightly worried and lowered his head slightly to meet her gaze.

"Sydney, are you okay?"

"Yeah dad I'm fine" She mumbled "How was your trip?"

"It was fine" Jack paused "Why are you here?"

"No reason."

"This isn't the place to talk Sydney; I have to get back to work."

"Don't worry about talking dad, I'm fine now."

Jack nodded, he knew they had to talk but yet again he took the chickens way out and avoided talking about it. Sydney's cell phone rang and she took it out she looked at the screen and even though it was just Vaughn calling from home Sydney pretended it was from work and looked to her dad saying she had to go before walking away to answer her phone.

"Hey" Sydney said climbing into the driver's seat of her car and starting it,

"Hey Syd." Vaughn's familiar voice responded.

"You in work?"

"No, I'm driving home."

"I'm just leaving the airport"

"You talk you your dad?"

"Not really"

"Care to tell me about it?"

"In person, sure"

"Stop by, I'll make you dinner"

"Okay"

Sydney hung up and drove to Vaughn's house letting herself in. Vaughn looked up from the soup he was stirring and smiled "More breaking and entering I see"

"I wasn't joking when I said that."

"What do you mean?" Vaughn asked turning down the heat on the stove before walking over to Sydney.

"I mean… I mean I broke into my fathers house…"

"What?"

"I couldn't stand waiting any longer, and I knew he would just lie to me when he got back."

"Syd…"

"I know it was wrong."

"What'd you find out?" Vaughn asked sitting on the couch.

"My dad…" Sydney took a deep breath. "This shouldn't bother me, but my dads dating again." Sydney sat on Vaughn's lap

"Any one either of us know?"

"We've both spent a bit of time with her actually."

"Who?"

"Dr. Barnett."

Vaughn just stared for about 15 seconds then repeated Sydney "Dr. Barnett…"

"Yeah" Sydney looked down.

"Do they know you know?"

"No, I was going to confront my dad, but truth is, his love life is no more of my business than mine is his, and I don't tell him anything, why should he tell me?"

"Do you know how long?"

"No clue, he's been acting weird for a while, a few months"

Vaughn put his hand on Sydneys shoulder "You okay?"

"Yeah" Sydney said giving a smile. "What's for lunch?" Sydney asked standing up and looking over at the pot that was lightly steaming.

"Red pepper tomato soup."

"Mmmmm"

Vaughn stood up and got two bowls out of the cabinet and put some soup into each one before placing them on the table. Sydney sat down and Vaughn sat across form her.

"You want a ride into work?"

"I have my car with me" Sydney said finishing up her soup.

"So? I was hoping you were coming back here anyway"

"I can't" Sydney said as Vaughn took her bowl and carried it over to the dishwasher.

"Come on, I'll take you to a nice dinner" Vaughn said giving a smile.

"No, I'm going to Dixon's for dinner"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's his and Karen's six month anniversary and their having some big dinner at Dixon's with the kids"

"That's nice"

"Yeah, the kids are getting along with her"

"Well have fun"

"Maybe I'll stop by afterwards?"

"I'll wait up for you"

"I'm not promising"

"Yeah, but I can hope"

Sydney got up and walked up behind Vaughn wrapping her arms around his waist and kissed his neck "We still have an hour before we have to be into work"

* * *

Dixon hung up the phone and walked into the dining room where Karen was setting the table.

"The kids are on their way home, they should be here in fifteen minutes or so" Dixon started setting down the forks.

"Good" Karen smiled "It seems a lot longer than six months doesn't it?"

"Defiantly"

"Sydneys coming right?"

"Yeah"

"She's the one we had dinner with right? You know her form work."

"Yeah, I've known her… ten years or so."

"She's the one Robin…"

"Yeah, Robin went to Sydneys when she ran away"

Karen nodded starting to put the spoons and knifes on the table.

"Robin got close to Sydney after Diane died." Dixon paused. "Don't worry, they all love you."

Karen smiled "Thanks" Karen looked up as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Dixon walked over opening the door and Sydney handed him some wine "Hey"

"Come on in" Dixon said stepping back.

Sydney walked in and Dixon looked at her eyes. "You look tired"

"I just haven't been getting much sleep that's all."

Karen walked into the hallway "Hello Sydney"

"Hi Karen, how are you?"

"I'm doing great, you?"

"I'm doing well"

Sydney stopped as a little blond girl with straight hair to her shoulders appeared behind Karen.

"Is this the Emily I've heard about?" Sydney asked bending over.

"Emily, say hi"

"Hi…" The little girl said quietly.

"I'm sorry she can be a bit shy"

"That's okay" Sydney said standing back up.

"Shall we all go into the living room?" Dixon asked.

"Sure" Sydney and Karen led the way in and Dixon picked up Emily and sat down on the couch putting her on his lap. Karen sat next Dixon and Sydney took the seat across from Dixon and Karen.

"We're home" Robin and Steven called as they walked into the house and found everyone in the living room.

"Hey everyone" Robin said as she took the seat next to Sydney and Steven sat in the rocking chair.

Emily climbed off Dixon's lap and ran over to Robin.

"Hey Emily" Robin said as Emily climbed into her lap.

Sydney hadn't been at Dixon's for fifteen minutes before her cell phone began to ring. She opened it to turn it off but then realized it was from her dad "I have to take this".

Sydney walked into the hall. "Hello dad"

"We need to talk"

"About what?"

"You breaking into my house"

**

* * *

A/N- I hope you liked that chapter, the next chapter may be the last and at the most there will be two more just tying everything up. Please review and also check out my other stories if you'd like.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-** Here's the next chap. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I was really busy.

Lizella – its not much of a talk lol, but there is one coming next chap!

SuperDuck123- Liz I'm too lazy to respond to your review lol. But your not allowed to stop reviewing.

Ren201- thanks. :) please keep reviewing.

brenda-wood- thanks! And busted was exactly what I said when I was proofing that lol.

Anonymous 2- I love Jack, with Barnett or with Irina, but I couldn't s see that working in this fic, so I figured what the hey, add Dr. Barnett into the mix!

s- :) ummm thanks!

Natalie- lol I know!

* * *

Sydney sighed climbing out of her car and stood briefly in the rain before making her way up the walk where her dad opened the door.

"Hi dad" Sydney said quietly following her father into the living room.

Jack walked over picking up a candle on the coffee table and took something out of the bottom.

_Shit, I wondered why he had a scented candle._

Jack put the card into a black box and pressed a button and suddenly her conversation with Vaughn was played back.

"Hello… We didn't plan that did we? I'm so sorry I don't remember it…Breaking and entering…Sure, bye" 

Sydneys mind raced, she didn't know whether to make something up or… no she had to tell the truth, her father would find out anyway.

"I didn't trust you. You would have come back with some excuse worked out. I wanted to know what you were hiding from me." Sydney paused "I'm sorry I did it this way though."

"You broke into my house Sydney" Jack said sounding slightly mad.

"I'm sorry" Sydney said less sincerely than the first time and a bit frustrated that he didn't say anything about the fact that he was hiding something.

"But now you see I wasn't hiding anything important from you. And you made a stupid mistake"

"The mistake I made was not checking for audio"

"What!"

"You lied to me! I know it isn't my business, but you went out of your way to lie to me! When you knew I was worried about what the hell was going on with you!"

"You're right, it was NONE of your business!"

Sydney paused then shook her head "You're right… It's none of my business," she said angrily. Turning quickly she walked out, leaving a silent Jack standing alone in the middle of his living room.

* * *

"Hello?" Sydney asked as she picked up her cell phone, anger still obvious in her voice.

"Is this a bad time Sydney? I wanted to check on you after you left so quickly form dinner."

"No" Sydneys voice immediately softened. "I'm sorry I left so abruptly, there was something I had to talk to my dad about"

"Oh, is that taken care of?"

"Yeah" Sydney lied. "You sound kind of weird, is everything okay?" She said quickly shifting the focus off herself.

"Yes, I mean no" Dixon paused "I don't know"

"What is it?" Sydney asked pulling into her driveway.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about when you were over here"

"Do you want me to come back?"

"Oh it's fine"

"What was it about?"

"Karen"

"Is something wrong with you two?" Sydney parked the car and put her keys in her pocket.

"No, nothings wrong, everything's perfect actually."

"Really? Then what is it?"

"Everything's moving so fast"

"Is that bad?" She asked as she walked up to her front door and placed the key in the lock.

"No, as I said, between us everything's great"

Sydney thought for a moment "Is it the kids?"

"In a way" He admitted after a moment.

"Tell me Dixon"

"As I mentioned everything's moved so fast between us… it's been so perfect."

"And?"

"We're together all the time"

"And?"

"We want… we were thinking…"

"Yes?"

"About getting married"

Sydney stopped in her tracks "Really?" She asked after a second.

"Yeah… but its been moving so fast. Plus there are the kids…"

"You have to talk to them. Ask them what they think." Sydney said simply.

"What?" Dixon knew what she meant, but this was dropping a big bomb on the kids who only met his girlfriend recently.

"Robin and Steven at least. You should probably tell Emily separately. But it's really your choice."

"Your probably right" Dixon admitted. After a moment he thanked her "Thank you Sydney, I'm sorry I bothered you with this"

"No Dixon it's fine. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sydney, what is it?"

"Nothing important, I just heard some things about there being a follow up mission to the one my dad just got back from."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know if they're going?"

"I'm not sure, why don't you just call your dad and ask?"

Sydney didn't reply and Dixon quickly got it.

"I'll be happy to check for you"

"Thank you Dixon, good bye"

"Bye" Dixon hung up and walked back inside where Karen was sitting coloring with Emily at the dining room table.

"What was that about?" She asked putting her crayon down and looking at Dixon.

"Nothing, I was talking to Sydney. I have to call into work for a moment."

"Okay, then maybe we can head out for some ice-cream before me and Emily head home?" Karen suggested making Emily beam.

"Sure" Dixon said smiling as he walked into the kitchen.

Vaughn walked up to Sydneys front door knocking before stepping inside.

"Hello? Syd!"

"In here" Sydney said walking out of the bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" She asked putting the bush she had in her hand on the desk.

"Are you disappointed?"

"No, of course not" Sydney said smiling and kissing Vaughn on the cheek.

"Dixon said you seemed kind of off when he talked to you"

"When did you talk to Dixon?"

"I'm not allowed to talk to Dixon?"

"You know what I mean."

Vaughn smiled "I know. I stopped in at work just when Dixon called. I talked to him for a few minutes"

"Oh"

"He told me to tell you, your dad's leaving in the morning"

"Okay"

"What happened with your dad?"

"I didn't check for audio…"

Vaughn nodded "He was mad"

"Yeah" Sydney shook her head "But he didn't even care he hid this from me"

Vaughn put his arm around Sydney "It will work out Syd"

"I don't know Vaughn"

"It always does"

"Yeah but this is just… just another… It's just another time he's lied to me. I can't take it"

"He's your dad Syd. He's how he is you can't change that. But at the same time, you have a right to expect him not to hide things from you"

"What should I do?" Sydney asked wrapping her arms around Vaughn's waist and resting her head on his chest.

"He'll be back in a few days, both of you will have had time to think and cool off, then you should talk to him." Vaughn stroked Sydney's hair.

"How do you know this?"

"Because I know you, and I've seen many fights with your dad"

Sydney sighed, "Our relationship is just screwed isn't it?" Sydney said thinking about how many fights, big and small, she's had with her dad.

"No Syd." Vaughn said quickly "It takes some work. But you and your dad love each other, you'll be fine"

* * *

Dixon looked into the back seat of the car where Emily was fast asleep "I should bring you two back…"

"Yeah, you're right." Karen said quietly.

"I have been thinking about it" Dixon assured her.

"So have I" _As if that isn't obvious_ she thought.

"I think we should"

_Now that is not the answer I was expecting… Not that I'm not happy about it. _"Really?" She asked a smile appearing on her face.

"Really" Dixon said taking out a small box.

"Marcus" Karen said covering her mouth.

"How about it Karen, will you marry me?" Karen smiling nodding her head and Dixon slipped the silver diamond ring onto her finger. "I love you Karen"

Back at Karen's house Dixon's hold around Karen suddenly loosened. "What is it?" She asked pulling back.

"I have to tell you something Karen"

"What?" She asked sounding slightly concerned.

"I don't work as an accountant"

"What?"

"I work for the government… But not in the way you may think… I'm part of the CIA"

Karen stepped back.

"Why didn't you… I can't believe this" Karen said looking down.

"Karen, I wanted to tell you… I never expected things to move so fast…

Karen took a deep breath "I think… I think you should go, I need time to think."

"Please call me, once you want to talk"

Karen nodded and Dixon slowly walked out of the house, pausing briefly before getting into his car and driving home.

* * *

"So? How have thing gone with you and Karen?" Sydney asked a few day later at work.

"I told her… about this"

Sydney nodded "How'd she take it?"

Dixon shook his head "I don't know, she said she needed time to think"

"Understandable, someone you were considering marrying, just told you something about them was a lie"

"I had asked her… and she said yes. But now she'll have a doubt about what else I've neglected to tell her"

"Is there anything?"

"Only how Diane died… but she doesn't need to know that"

"Maybe she does Dixon, tell her that's the last thing, and then let her think about it"

"I don't know Sydney"

"Agent Bristow" A petite called out rushing over to Sydney.

"Yes?" Sydney turned as Dixon walked over to his desk, only a few feet away.

"Your father"

"What about him."

"He was injured on the mission in London"

"What happened?" Sydney asked forgetting any anger that was still lingering.

"He was shot, the agent he was with was killed"

"Where is he?"

"St. Joseph's hospital in London"

"I'm going"

"Your ticket will be waiting at the airport"

"Thank you" Sydney said quickly before rushing for the elevator. Dr. Barnett was walking down behind her, but taking it slow obviously not expecting Sydney to hold the door for her. Judging by Dr. Barnett's expression Sydney guessed she had no clue about Jacks injury. Sydney surprised herself as her hand reached out holding the door. Was she just going to ride the elevator down with out saying anything? Would they make small talk? Would Dr. Barnett try to make peace between them, had her father told Dr. Barnett Sydney knew? Of course he did, that's why she looked so surprised Sydney was holding the elevator. Would Sydney end up telling Dr. Barnett? Who in the end wouldn't be able to see Jack with out exposing their relationship, or lying to the CIA (Which Sydney didn't expect her to do).

"Thank you Sydney" Dr. Barnett said as she stepping into the elevator.

"Your welcome" She mumbled.

Normally this is where Dr. Barnett would ask if something was wrong, and make it clear she had time for Sydney in her schedule. But she didn't say anything.

"My dad…" Sydney started quietly.

"Yes?" Dr. Barnett responded, sounding eager to talk about the subject with Sydney.

"He was hurt on his mission" Sydney finished quickly forcing herself to look over at Dr. Barnett who's heart had stopped.

"How is he?" She finally forced out.

"I'm not sure the specifics, but they're letting me go over"

Dr. Barnett nodded slowly.

"I'll call when I get there, tell you how he's doing" Sydney continued to surprise herself, first holding the door, telling Dr. Barnett, promising to call, but what really surprised Sydney was when she reached over and hugged Dr. Barnett quickly before rushing off the elevator.

**

* * *

A/N- this chap was suppose to go well, at least 5-6 more pages lol, So I figured I would do that all next chapter. Dixon will tell Karen, and get his final answer. Sydney will see her father and finally get the apology she wanted. And Dr. Barnett will realize how strong her feelings are for Jack.**

The next chapter may be the last one, I'm kind of overwhelmed in stories right now so this may end next chapter. ((but there will be a sequel later on if it ends next chap))


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**- here's the 2nd to last chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get but I kept getting stuck on it, hope you like and please review.

**SuperDuck123**- lol. I'll keep my evil twin away gets bat ready

**s**- lol I'm sorry you hate jack Barnett.

**brenda-wood**- here's the next chapter, thanks for your review!

**Anonymous 2**- I'm sorry I keep making you wait so long :( I really really am. Stupid school keeps getting in the way…

* * *

Dixon turned off the T.V walking slowly to the front door but once he saw Karen's car parked outside he rushed to answer the door. 

"Karen" He greeted with a nervous smile.

"Marcus. I'm sorry I took so long…"

"It's understandable… it's a lot to digest."

"But I love you Marcus, I still want to marry you, I'm sorry it took me so long to figure that out."

At first a wave of joy and relief took over Dixon but he was then filled with guilt and Karen quickly picked up something was off.

"Marcus what's wrong?" Karen asked as she walked into the living room him following.

"I can't let you do this Karen… I love you too much to let you do this."

"What do you mean?" She asked sitting down in a rocking chair by the window.

"Diane died because someone wanted revenge on me…" Dixon shook his head slowly "I can't put you in that spot…"

The room was dead silent for minutes but then Karen got up from her chair and sat next to Dixon on the couch wrapping her arm around him.

"I love you Marcus, Truth is I'm probably in just as much danger being your girlfriend as I am being your wife. And don't think for a moment I won't be either of those."

Dixon looked down at his folded hands for a moment then back up to Karen smiling at him.

"We still have to ask the kids." He said after a moment.

"When do you want to?"

"Tonight. After dinner."

Karen nodded "Emily will stay with my brother tonight. We won't tell her until we know for sure."

* * *

Sydney yawned, she had been listening for the same machines beep for the last 2 hours, and she still hadn't gotten the nerve to call Dr. Barnett, who was probably waiting by the phone, if she was as worried as she looked when Sydney saw her in the elevator. 

Sydney walked out into the hall and picked up the pay phone, dropping yet another quarter in to attempt to call but surprisingly this time, she went through with it.

"Hello?" Dr. Barnett answered on the first ring.

"Dr. Barnett, it's me, Sydney."

"Sydney." She sounded relieved "How is he?" she asked tentatively.

"He's stable, but they say he has a long recovery ahead of him."

"When will they bring him back?"

"I'm sure he'll want to come back as soon as he can go, but they said two to three weeks."

"Oh…" She made a bad attempt at hiding the disappointment. "Will you be staying the whole time?"

"I doubt I can get that much time off, but I'll stay until he's settled."

"He'll like that."

"He'd like it if you came." WOW she just kept surprising herself didn't she?

"No… I couldn't"

"Well I'm sure he's going to need to talk to someone, and I would need someone too, my fathers in a coma, it's not like they'd suspect anything."

Dr. Barnett smiled but still couldn't put Sydney in that situation. "I can't…" She said quietly.

"Okay" Sydney wasn't disappointed to hear Dr. Barnett wouldn't be joining her, and didn't bother to fight past that.

"Well I have to go, good bye." Sydney said as she watched a nurse walk into her fathers room.

"Bye… Please call if there are any changes" Sydney only heard the beginning of what Dr. Barnett said as she hung up and walked back into her father's room.

He was stable wasn't he? It wasn't her responsibility to watch over him, plus she hadn't forgiven him completely. Unless this near death had completely changed him, which she highly doubted anything could change Jack Bristow, He would soon turn back to lying to her.

"Any clue when he should be waking up?" Sydney asked the nurse who was writing some things down on a clipboard.

"Any moment it's possible ms. Bristow. But we can't be sure when."

Sydney nodded; she had to get out of this room for a bit. She grabbed her purse and decided to go grab some coffee. She went to grab her coat but decided leaving her coat here; she would be that much less likely to bolt. She couldn't let her anger get in the way of what was right for her father. He needed someone there.

Jack woke up and opened his eyes for a moment, seeing an empty room closed them again. Did he really expect anyone to be there? Him and Judy had agreed not to tell anyone, so she wouldn't be here, and Sydney had been so mad at him. But… had he seen… Jack opened his eyes once more to see a beige jacket sitting on one of the chairs; he immediately recognized it as Sydneys. She was here, somewhere. He slowly scanned the room; she wasn't in there though, had she come to check on him and once seeing he was alive left? Just forgetting her jacket? That didn't seem like Sydney though. Jacks eyes turned to a painting on the wall, it looked just like Sydney when she was little. The girl was climbing a tree laughing just as he had watched Sydney do so many times.

"Hey dad" Jack looked over to the door where Sydney was standing a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Sydney…"

Sydney walked over taking a seat "How are you doing?"

"Bit sore" Jack expected a smile but Sydney's mouth didn't move, she was still upset with him. Jack opened his mouth taking a deep breath before finally apologizing "I'm sorry Sydney." Jack paused "I said it isn't your business. Repairing our relationship has been a long process, and I'm not making it go any faster by hiding things like this from you."

"No dad… It's not like I told you when I started dating Michael, you had no reason to tell me about Dr…" Sydney faded out looking down at her coffee.

"You didn't try to hide it Sydney… actually you kind of flaunted it"

"I didn't flaunt it!" Sydney said her head shooting back up and her jaw dropping the slightest.

Jack smiled causing Sydney to do the same "Yes you did"

* * *

"It's not like moms" Robin assured her brother. They were sent to think about their father and Karen's news. Dixon had given them a minimum fifteen minutes to think about this because it affected them as much as it affected him. 

"What?"

"I'm just telling you, since you were staring at it."

"I was just looking."

"Don't worry, nobody else noticed you staring." Robin assured her brother.

"Mom's was gold" Steven said quietly.

"With pearls on each side of the diamond" Robin finished.

"What happened to it?"

"Dad has it hidden away somewhere"

"You know where?"

"No" Robin said quickly.

"Yes you do" He insisted.

"Yeah… I do"

"You think this will work out?"

"I don't know, I mean I'm use toit just being us and dad you know? Then Karen and Emily…"

"Yeah… But dad really loves her."

"Yeah, he does. And she is really nice… And girls would finally outnumber the guys in this house."

Steven laughed. "That's a deal breaker"

"Steven!"

"Yeah… I think we know what we have to say though Robin. It may be too soon, at the same time…"

"I know, we should go tell them"

* * *

"Pick up" Sydney mumbled the next morning as she called the CIA office. "Dixon hey" Sydney said before he even said hello. 

"Sydney. How is he?"

"He's doing okay…" She said slowing she said changing her voice so he would suspect something's wrong.

"What is it Sydney?"

Sydney paused mouthing "Pause for dramatic effect" then sighing "Well me and my father had gotten into a fight before this… and I don't know it's weird…"

"I know you can't stand her Sydney… but we can always send Barnett over…"

"You're right I don't like her" Sydney added another pause "But I think she may help."

"We'll send her over Sydney."

"Thank you Dixon."

* * *

Sydney looked up from her book as someone knocked softly on the door. 

"Come in" Sydney called careful to keep her voice quiet so not to wake up her father.

The door slowly opened to reveal Dr. Barnett on the other side.

"You called Director Dixon." She said simply as she walked inside closing the door behind her.

"Yes. I did." Sydney paused closing her book and putting it in the bag she had beside her. "But please don't analyze me."

Dr. Barnett smiled "I'll try not to." Dr. Barnett took a seat next to Sydney and her eyes fell on Jack. Both women sat in silence for, what seemed to Sydney, hours.

"Dr. Barnett…"

"Judy, please"

Sydney opened her mouth to try Judy but decided it seemed too weird and she would just skip the name. "They said he should be fine. He was up last night talking to me, but after that he's been exhausted."

Judy nodded turning back to Sydney briefly; her smile to Sydney showing how grateful she was that Sydney called her here.

"I'm sure he'll want to talk toyou once he's up."

Judy looked back to Sydney again "Are you mad?"

"Don't analyze me." Sydney warned again.

"No… I mean are you upset with me. I know you've never been my biggest fan but…"

"No I'm not. I guess there was a point I was mad at both of you; then just him. But I've talked to him and everything should be fine."

Dr. Barnett nodded then turned back to Jack but continued talking to Sydney. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you though. I told him I thought we should, but you know how your father is."

"I do. But I doubt you were excited to deal with the repercussions if I was upset about it."

Judy smiled "Of course I wasn't. But when my father started dating-"

_Oh God, is she really going to lecture me? _Sydney thought as she leaned back in her chair.

"I wasn't ecstatic about it, even if I was 22 when that happened."

"As you know, your relation ship with your father is probably much different than mine with my father."

"That's very true." She admitted standing up and walking over to the window opening the curtains just enough so she could look out.

"Hey Dad" Judy turned back as she heard Sydney greet her father.

Sydney stood up "I'm going to go make a few calls" She said before walking out of the room.

Judy walked over to Jack leaning over and kissing his forehead before taking his hand and standing back up.

"Hey" She said smiling.

"Hey." Jack smiled back. "How'd you get here?"

"Plane."

Jack let out a small laugh.

"Sydney. She called Dixon telling him she needed me to come over. Of course once I get here she warned me not to analyze her."

"Hey" Sydney said letting a smile spread across her face.

"Hey Syd. How's everything going with your dad? I heard Barnett headed over this morning."

"Yeah, she's here now."

"So?"

"Things are okay, a bit uncomfortable, and I swear even if she isn't admitting it shes anylizing me, plus she tried to compare us."

"Syd" Vaughn cut in. "I thought you said things were okay?"

"Yeah, despite that, they are okay, between all of us."

"So where is she now?"

"In with my dad, he just woke up, I thought I'd give them a bit."

"That's nice of you."

"Well I have to call Dixon, I'll talk to you later tonight okay?"

"Love you Syd."

"You too, bye"

Sydney hung up, put in her money and dialed Dixon's home number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Karen, It's Sydney, is Marcus there?"

"Yes he is, one second."

"Hey Syd, how's your dad?"

"He's doing fine but the reason I'm calling, how'd things go with Karen? I'm guessing well since she answered the phone." Sydney heard Dixon walk into another room and close the door.

"We're getting married."

"How'd the kids take it?"

"They talked it out with each other and decided that they were okay with that. Robin did pull me over afterward and ask for her mothers engagement ring though."

"Are you okay giving that up?"

Dixon paused "I will be. And I think Robin deserves it."

"I'm glad everything's worked out"

"So am I"

**

* * *

A/N – Next chapter is the last and then I plan to start my new fiction, which I'm really excited about, the tentative title is "Back from the Dead", and it's an S/V fiction. But enough about that for now, please review and let me know if you even want the next chapter. **


	6. The End

**A/N**- okay here it is! The last chapter. I hope everyone likes it and PLEASE review. Even if it's just this chapter that you've reviewed. ((This was finished this morning, but for some reason it wouldn't let me upload it))

**ArodLoverus2001**- Thanks, sorry it took me a while to post this chapter; I had so much homework and I have so much this weekend too but I felt like I had to finish this story up before I did any (plus I just didn't want to lol). But in two weeks I have April vacation and then I'll be a writing machine! bad attempt at karate move. Lol I'll shut up and get to the fiction now.

**brenda-wood**-Well here's the new chapter, and the new fiction I hope to have out by next weekend, but worst case scenario I'll get it out during my April break.

**Anonymous 2**- I don't have any issue with the good doctor either, and I'm, choosing to ignore that little fling in this fiction lol. I was considering having her tell him but then I was like ummm no.

**SuperDuck123**-I'm glad you're happy, and I'll hold you to the last part.

* * *

"If you and Steven are against this why did you tell your dad and Karen you were fine with the wedding?" Sydney asked as she separated a lock of Robin's hair to curl for the wedding, now only hours away. 

"We're not against it… we just… I don't know. We knew it would change everything but I guess we just didn't realize how soon everything would happen. You know?"

"Yeah…" Sydney sighed remembering how quickly it had changed once she found out about her father and Barnett and she's 15 years older than Robin.

"And I mean, we'll both be out of the house with-in a few years. How is that fair to my father to have to put his life on hold for us? He's been through enough already."

"Yeah, but your dad loves you Rob, he would do anything for you, you know that."

"I know." Robin said smiling. "We'll all get use to it I guess."

"ROBIN!" Emily came running into the room without knocking, slamming the door behind her.

"What is it Em?" Robin said looking at her soon to be stepsister running toward her in the mirror.

"It's finally today! And I get to get dressed up and mommy's getting her hair done now too, and she's gonna look so pretty and im the flower girl and it's gonna be sooo much fun!" Emily yelled without one breath. Robin smiled to Emily as Emily appeared in front of her. Emily had been excited about this since she heard but Robin doubted Emily grasped what this really meant, everything in theirs lives were changing. It had happened so many times already to Robin, when they found out her father was CIA, then with her mothers' death, finding out about Karen; and now just as things had settled, the wedding was here. Robin didn't resent Karen, it was quite the opposite, Karen was wonderful, she was kind, funny and most importantly she made Robins father happy. But Robin resented change, that's why Robins room had barley changed in the last 6 years (and even that redecorating was forced by them moving to a new house) and she still had dozens of toys from when she was little hidden in the back of her closet.

"That's great Em." Robin said with out much enthusiasm but just enough to trick the little girl into being satisfied with the answer. "Hey Em, the coloring books are still on the desk from last night, why don't you color your mom a nice picture?" Robin suggested hoping Emily would agree. "Okay!" She said with a wide smile.

"At least she isn't unhappy about the wedding." Sydney said trying to look on the bright side "I mean it isn't easy to make a 5 year old do something they don't want to do. Plus we don't want a tantrum in the middle of the ceremony."

"Yeah I guess so." Robin paused "So is your dad coming?"

"Yeah, actually he is."

"Really? I guess I just don't see him as a happy occasion kind of guy."

"He normally isn't. I'm not sure what convinced him to come." Sydney lied.

"We were invited to Dixon's wedding." Judy said walking into Jacks living room where he sat on the couch a wheel chair, he was forced to use for the next 4-6 months, next to him.

"_We?" he asked nervously. He was surprised they hadn't figured it out yet, but he wasn't looking forward to when people finally did._

"_Separate invitations don't worry." Judy handed Jack his mail with the wedding invitation on top._

"_Are you planning to go?" Jack asked eyeing his invitation._

"_Why? It's not like we could go together."_

"_Well I would need someone to push me around, especially if my daughter abandons me for her boyfriend."_

"_Jack Bristow you know this isn't true and so would everyone else. Plus I don't like using Sydney like that."_

"_Well then…" Jack paused nodding his head as he took a breath "We'll just go together."_

"_Really?" Judy asked with a smile._

"_Yes. Let them put it together for themselves. If that's okay with you."_

"_Of course it is!"_

_Jack smiled "Good."_

Jack Bit his lip nervously as he scanned the reception. His nervousness was no longer due to people finding out about his and Judy's relationship, but due to what he had to tell Sydney. Judy had left due to a patient experiencing a crisis and now Jack was alone scanning the dance floor for Sydney. Finally he spotted her dancing with agent Vaughn, her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the slow music. As the music came to an end Jack motioned to Sydney to come over, Vaughn began following her but with a look from Jack touched Sydney on the shoulder before going in another direction.

"Hey dad." Sydney said with a smile. "You want to dance?" Sydney joked as she stopped now in front of her father who was sitting in his wheel chair.

"No, I'd just like to talk to you if you don't mind."

"Sure" Sydney looked around. "Where's Dr. Barnett?"

"Judy had to go; one of her patients had a problem."

Sydney nodded. "Okay. Where do you want to talk?"

"Anywhere's fine." This is what made Sydney nervous, her father seemed so desperate to talk about this, as if worried if he waited he would wimp out.

"Yeah dad, okay." Sydney followed her father into the hallway just out of the main room.

"So what's up?" Sydney asked making sure to hide how nervous she was becoming.

Jack paused, in a way showing his cards, showing he was worried, something he rarely did. "I… Judy and I… have decided to get married."

Sydney's head began to spin, sure she had known this was a possibility, but she always chose to ignore it, telling herself, that won't be for a long time. She had just begun to get use to Dr. Barnett being there when she went to see her dad, or her dad bringing up what Judy and him were talking about the pervious night, but now things would become permanent. She knew she was a bit jealous of Judy; Sydney liked having her fathers' attention after so many years of being ignored as a child. She knew her father would still obsess about her safety and he would still worry about little things in her life, but things would be different. Sydney suddenly realized how long she had paused and managed to spit out "Congratulations dad."

"Sydney-" Her dad began in a worried tone.

"So when did you decide this?" Sydney asked wondering how long this was hidden from her.

"It wasn't a formal proposal; it was actually just before she left." Jack smiled to himself "I wanted to tell you right away."

"Oh-"

"Sydney" Steven called from down the hall before Jack could say anything else.

"Yeah?" She asked turning to Steven.

"My dad wants you in a few pictures if you don't mind."

"Not at all." She turned back to her father "I have to go; I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." Jack said nodding slowly.

"Bye dad, congratulations." Sydney said before walking down to where Steven was waiting so they could go take pictures outside in the garden.

By the time Sydney got back inside her father was gone, or she assumed he was, she didn't really look. Okay she kind of avoided seeing him because that would obligate her to talk to him.

"So what happened?" Vaughn asked handing Sydney a glass of champaign.

"Nothing" Sydney lied looking at the bubbles in her drink.

Vaughn touched her cheek asking again in a softer tone "Syd, What happened."

"Nothing." She persisted again.

"Syd."

"My dad's getting married." Sydney said quickly then slowing down added, "I'm ready to go."

"Okay, you want to say bye first?"

"Yeah."

Vaughn wrapped his arm around Sydney's waist leading her over to the main table where Karen and Dixon were sitting.

"Congratulations you two." Sydney said hugging Dixon then hugging Karen quickly as well.

"You two leaving?" Dixon asked standing up.

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to you for a second Sydney?"

_Why do people keep saying that to me?_ Sydney thought to herself as she followed Dixon away from the table.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything Sydney, and I mean everything, you've done so much."

"It was nothing Dixon."

"But is wasn't nothing Sydney, not only did you help me figure out what I wanted to do but you helped Robin and that's what I'm most grateful for."

"She's an amazing kid Dixon, she would have been fine with out me."

"She is amazing." Dixon cast a glance out to his daughter who was laughing at something Karen had just said. "Thank you Sydney." Dixon repeated.

"You're welcome." Sydney hugged Dixon, he was able to move on with his life, Robin was fifteen, FIFTEEN and she seemed to be handling her father getting married than Sydney felt she was handling it.

At six AM sharp Sydney took off on the familiar path through the park. She ran past most of the other runners out this morning and turned onto a path leading into the woods. She pushed herself up the final hill before stopping, taking a deep breath and pushing her hair out of her face.

"... How is that fair to my father to have to put his life on hold for us? He's been through enough already."

"_Yeah, but your dad loves you Rob, he would do anything for you, you know that."_

"_I know." Robin said smiling. "We'll all get use to it I guess."_

Sydney couldn't help but keep remembering her conversation with Robin. She would get use to it, and her father had been through so much over the years, much of it Sydney didn't even know about. Jack was rarely a happy man, and if Dr. Barnett was someone that could give him happiness, then Sydney would just have to get use to having a new member of the family.

After a few minutes of rest Sydney pulled her hair into a ponytail and started down the trail. She had to talk to her father.

Sure she was sweaty and it was only sometime around 7 Sydney guessed, but he was her father, he couldn't turn her away… could he? Sydney knocked on the door and after a moment her father came to the door already dressed for work.

"Sydney" He said sounding almost surprised.

"Hey dad, I was out for a run and ended up here."

"Come in." Jack said stepping back allowing Sydney to walk in. "I never saw you after I left to take pictures."

"I figured I'd give you some time."

Sydney nodded walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. It wasn't until she had wolfed down half a bottle before she noticed Dr. Barnett sitting at the kitchen table. "Oh, hey." Sydney said twisting the cap back onto the bottle.

"Good morning Sydney." Sydney looked at the clock; it was almost 7:20. Sydney decided she could go with the idea that Dr. Barnett just came over for breakfast and not think about it any more. But that didn't change how awkward Sydney felt at that moment; Sydney had come to speak with her father, but with Dr. Barnett here things were different.

"If you're upset about this we understand." Dr. Barnett said calling Sydney attention to how long the room had been silent.

"One you're analyzing me." Sydney said with a smile, causing both her and Dr. Barnett to let out a light laugh. "And two, I'm fine with it, actually I'm happy for you two. I really am."

Sydney found herself saying the same thing, and meaning it with all of her heart, 8 months later when Jack and Judy were married.

"I love you daddy, congratulations." Sydney said as she hugged her father before turning and hugging Dr. Barnett. "Congratulations Judy." Just as Sydney let go of Judy the announcement was made that Jack and Judy would be taking the first dance.

As her father and Judy made their way onto the dance floor Sydney walked over to Vaughn who was standing by the dance floor watching the first dance. Sydney turned watching her father and Vaughn wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"How you doing Syd?" He asked quietly into her ear.

"Good" She whispered without looking back to him.

"Hey Sydney?"

"Yeah?" She responded still not taking her eyes off her father and Judy.

"I'm going to steal your fathers' idea."

"What?" She finally looked away and her eyes stopped on a small velvet box Vaughn was now holding out in front of her.

"Vaughn…"

"Sydney, will you marry me?"

Sydney stood in awe as Vaughn opened the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring inside. She didn't actually turn around until the ring had been slipped on and she whispered yes to him. Sydney kissed Vaughn wrapping her arms around him but stopped when she head clapping signaling her father and Judy had finished their dance. With out thinking Sydney hid her hand behind her back as her father and Judy walked over to Sydney and Vaughn.

"Do you mind if I steal my daughter for a dance Mr. Vaughn?"

Vaughn smiled to Sydney then looking back at Jack shook his head "Not at all, but then she has to dance with me."

"You can't get out of it." Sydney said to Vaughn placing her hand in her fathers then wrapping her arms around her father as they got onto the dance floor. Sydney looked over to where Dixon was dancing with Karen and close by Robin was dancing with Emily in her arms.

"Thank you Sydney." Jack said drawing her attention back to him.

"For what dad?"

"For everything, for being okay with this"

"I told you dad, I'm not just okay, I'm really happy for you."

Jack smiled to his daughter before they danced in silence for a minute.

"Hey dad?" Sydney said breaking the silence.

"Yes Sydney?"

"I'm getting married."

Though still dancing Jack pulled back a bit so he could look at his daughter face, after studying it for a moment he smiled, a kind of smile Sydney felt like she hadn't seen since her childhood and Jack kissed her forehead "Congratulations sweetie."

**

* * *

A/N-** Okay that's it. **The End**. I'm not as depressed about ending this fiction as I normally am (I kind of lost the heart for this one after the second chapter looks guilty) but I am still sad. This does mean I can start work on my new fiction though. I actually was going to end this fiction at Sydney calling Dr. Barnett Judy, but SOMEONE, Liz coughcough Liz, really wanted Vaughn to propose, so I hope people don't mind that part. And I actually almost did another short chapter of Sydney and Vaughn's wedding but I wanted to get started on my new fiction. 

I really hope everyone that read this fiction reviews this chapter! It would seriously make my day!


End file.
